Bandages
by Kotahsouras
Summary: As she hurled her knife across the room he swiftly ducked, growling. It stuck just above his head in the wall, and he reached down, grabbing his ice pick and lunging at her throat. She caught his wrist and then he whispered, "Hmph. Cheater." KikuxTaito


**First off, this was not only written by me. My good friend Dawnwhisker helped, so make sure to remember this was not only me! She wrote all of Taito's parts, and I wrote Juon Kiku. This was actually a role-play we both did : ) Oh, and the way we write might be different—try to overlook this!**

**These are our opinions on how both Juon and Taito act. **

**Enjoy! Reviews are always appreciated!**

Juon Kiku stepped from her room after just getting dressed. The day was gloomy- her favorite- and she wore her usual red and white outfit that looked somewhat like her cousin's, Miku Hatsune's outfit.

Her red and white skirt brushed her legs as she immediately made her way to Taito's room to start her day.

It was a routine- she was always with Taito. It wasn't even that she had feelings for him. She just REALLY enjoyed his company. To a point where it seemed clingy… Maybe it was. She NEEDED him. He was like her safety net from the rest of the world. Her protector.

She rapped on his door politely with red fingernails with white tips. "You in there, Taito?"

Taito was lounged out on his bed, face in his pillow. He sighed, not moving. "Just come in. You already know you're welcome in anytime you want. Stop knocking."

He had a headache, and blood was caked on his shirt. Not that he cared where it came from, anyways. A bag of Sour Patch Kids was lying next to him; only the yellow ones remaining.

Juon opened the door and a frown marred her usually heart shaped lips.

Not that she would ever admit it, but when he was hurt… it SCARED her.

She couldn't help but wonder if he did this to himself, like everyone said. "I'm getting you some Aspirin and new bandages." She stated, eyes scanning him.

Taito sat up, head in hands. "Thanks." He breathed his voice deep and guttural. "I don't know what I'd do without you, Ju." His head fell back onto the headboard, his hair a mess of blood and knots.

She blinked, her eyelids dropping into half-moons, before she simply opened the door and walked out.

Moments later she returned with a roll of bandages and a pill in her palm. Silently, she sat on the bed next to him and set his arm on her lap, starting to wind the gauze around his first cut.

Gakupo walked into the room, in a very good mood. He had just gotten back from recording his newest song, and it had been pouring rain. He was not really aware Taito did not want him in his room.

Taito ignored the purple haired, eggplant loving man who'd just walked in the room. Instead, he focused his attention to the long gashes across his torso, back, and neck that Juon was tending to.

"You're quiet." He whispered, watching her more intently, his purple eyes dull. The they went quickly agitated.

"Gakupo. Just because no one else wants you around doesn't mean you can annoy me." He breathes. "Where's Gumi? She's been flipping out. She misses you like f*cking crazy, man. Go see her."

Juon nodded silently, before muttering "It's true. She was looking for you all morning, Gakupo." then she went back to a distant look and moved onto his back, climbing behind him on the bed and using a wet dish cloth to dab some of the blood from his back.

Gakupo gritted his teeth at Taito, then went slightly more gentle as his eyes shifted to Juon. "Thank you." He muttered to her, before turning and leaving to find Gumi.

She whispered to Taito in a voice only he could hear, "I'm sorry. Just thinking." before she began to wrap his whole torso with bandage.

Around his visible eye was dark, almost like a bruise.

Like he hadn't slept in weeks.

He didn't wince as she dabbed his bloodied, ripped up back. Just as quietly, he replied, his voice softer to her than it ever was to anyone else. "About?"

She frowned gently, making sure that she wrapped the bandages tight as to stop any blood flow out of his cuts. "Rumors." she used a pair of small scissors to cut the end of the bandage and tie it neatly in place. "About you."

Rumors aren't true. You shouldn't waste your time thinking about them." His voice hardened.

This made her frown deepen, making it look almost mean. "O-Of course I shouldn't... But..." she sighed rather loudly. "This one seems true."

She swallowed hard, finishing his bandages and stepping away from his bed. Her eyes stayed glued to the ground. "You okay? Here." she grabbed a cup of water from beside his bed and handed him the pain killer pill. "Take this."

Anger filled him, but he turned his head, ignoring the water. "What's this one about, then? I'll tell you if it's true or not."

She frowned and her eyes dulled as she saw he was angry, and her hands flashed to the hilt of her nata knife- an instant defense mechanism. "Do... Do you do this to... to yourself?"

"Even if I didn't, no one would ever believe me. I don't see why I ever thought you wouldn't listen to them." He cups his head in his hands. "I mean, one against twenty is pretty high odds. I suppose you think the same of me as all of them, huh? That I'm depressed?" He closes his eyes. "I gave up on being accepted; but I thought you were different. I didn't think you cared about what I did. Am I embarrassing? Or do you just pity me?"

He shifts his gaze to Juon, purple eyes dull. "Why does this even matter? Why do you care about the rumors?"

She blinked, silent for a moment as she just stood there. Her hand, ever so slowly, unwrapped itself from the hilt of her butcher knife… before suddenly hurling herself at him.

Her arms went around his neck and her head was buried into his chest. Yet somehow she was able to not hurt him during the process- her cold skin even felt nice against his wounds. "I'm sorry! I... I didn't really think... I would never... NEVER make you an outcast. I swear. I will never leave you behind."

Surprised, he flinched back a little. He smiled, burying his nose in her shoulder as he pulled her tighter, not caring that his wounds were opening up. The warmth and wetness of blood seeped through his bandages.

"I know, I know." He breathed. "I'm sorry. I got a little angry." He pet her hair, trying to comfort her. "Just... Don't listen to the rumors, Ju. Okay?"

She nodded, feeling like a little kid. She wasn't sure whether she liked feeling that way. "I won't. I promise it." she assured, smiling slightly.

He didn't loosen his grip, just held her, closing his eyes. "Like I said earlier, Juon. I don't know what I'd do without you. Don't hurt me, 'kay? Emotional wounds are hell compared to this."

Taito sighs into her shoulder, not knowing what to say next. So he just sat, with Ju-Chan so close he could feel her breathing. So close that his blood seeped onto her shirt.

She felt his blood begin to stain her shirt, and she sighed. "Your wounds reopened." finally, she pulled away and went off to get more bandages. "I feel like I might be doing this forever." she smiled at him before closing the door behind her. Then she turned down the hall to grab more bandages.

He leans back onto the bed, a smug look on his face. "Is that a problem?"

As she returned she too smirked. "If it was a problem, I would stop coming back."

Taito crinkled his nose, shaking his head. "I don't think you'd stop. I'm special."

Juon sighed. "Probably not." gingerly she took her fingers and lightly tugged at his bandages, peeling off the most blood soaked ones on his back.

He leaned up to give her a better reach. "Sorry about that..." His brow furrows. "You don't have to do this, you know? I can do it myself... It'll take much longer. But I don't want you doing something you don't want to..." His raven purple eyes watch her, mesmerized.

She sighed, her eyes closing and her hands stopping. "I really don't mind. I've been doing it ever since we met."

Taito shrugs, smiling, "Still, you could always stop, if you wanted."

She grinned and un-wrapped his bandages, starting to re-wrap them. "This looks really painful." The words slipped from her tongue before she could stop them.

"It isn't, anymore." Taito smiles. "I got used to it."

She hid a frown by going behind him, using the last of her bandage on his torso to ensure he would not bleed out again. "Please take it easy."

"Always do." He replied smugly. "Isn't it obvious?"

Juon shook her head. "Is that why your wounds just opened?"

Taito sighed, mouth unwavering in its smile. "You did that, not me. You needed a hug. It was worth it, though. I just leaned up a little too far, is all."

With a small pale hand, Juon brushed a strand of fiery red hair from her face and tucked it neatly behind her left ear. "Right, right."

He frowned, and she stood up. Reaching into her shirt pocket her phone was vibrating and buzzing. "I have to take this." She muttered, before turning around and talking into the phone with a slightly menacing voice.

"Yes, Miku?"

A girlish voice was chattering loudly into the phone from the other line.

A frown marred Juon's lips. "Well, who upset her? It was you, right?" her voice was uninterested and slightly mean. Even to her 'Original' friend. Just because she was a yandere they thought they could push her around.

The voice became slightly louder and then began to scream. Juon closed her eyes and held the phone away from her ear. When the voice stopped screaming she brought it closer. "Fine, fine. Just get everyone where it is safe and I can take out the road roller." She hung up abruptly then turned back to Taito.

"Sorry, I really have to go." Before he could protest she was out the door, closing it gently behind her.


End file.
